You're So Small
by milkpan
Summary: Jaken had just about had it with Rin's witty comments. He'd usually snap back and then some sort of pointless banter between the two would soon follow suit, but the green imp should be prepared for what would come if he ever crossed the line...


**You're So Small**

 **The idea for this fic came so abruptly, but I found it amusing and decided to write it down! Hope you guys have fun reading this as much as I do writing it. Reviews would be appreciated. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Jaken could never comprehend why his lord Sesshomaru decided to bring her along. She was human, and a child on top of that. She is weak, needs to constantly rest and hungers easily. Countless unnecessary stops had been made just so she could look for food. Not only once had Jaken imagined if Rin hadn't been there with them. They would've made it much further than this, and reach Naraku faster. And yet Sesshomaru never uttered a single word about leaving her, nor show any signs that he was intending to do so.

The green imp sighed. Looks like she was going to be around for a long time, then. And to make it worse, _he_ was the one tasked with babysitting her. It wasn't an easy job…especially when his own life is on the line.

"Jaken-sama, why are you green?"

Not to mention she had this _thing_ about asking him ridiculous questions. He glared at the girl beside him. Rin was walking calmly, humming a single tune as she gazed at the night sky. Sesshomaru was, as per usual, walking ahead of them, looking for leads that would give away Naraku's current location. It was during times like this that Rin gets very talkative – she would talk and ask questions, both to himself and their lord, albeit more to himself than the latter – and it was insufferably irritating. She knew when not to disturb her lord, and of course, the only other person she could turn to was Jaken himself, much to his dismay.

"How should I know?" he replied, irritated, "why are you so talkative?"

"Because being quiet is boring," she answered simply, "don't you think so, Jaken-sama?"

The imp decided to stay silent. Knowing Rin, the more he responded to her the more she will talk, so it would be wise to keep his mouth shut. Jaken sighed, looking at his lord's tall figure walking in front of him _. Sesshomaru-sama…please stop soon_.  
It wasn't often that he wanted to stop and rest, but it had been a tiring day, and he'd wanted to give his legs a break from all the walking and running. Earlier that day, Sesshomaru had gotten a whiff of Naraku's scent, and dashed away before the rest of them could catch up with him. Jaken had been running like crazy, and when he finally found him, he saw that their lord was locked in battle with his boisterous half-brother Inuyasha. As usual Jaken couldn't help but blurt out insults at the half-demon, which resulted to a smack on the head from him. _'Shut up, you chibisuke!'_

Jaken narrowed his eyes at the memory, rubbing the small bump on his head where Inuyasha had hit him. "That jerk, Inuyasha," he muttered under his breath, "Someday Sesshomaru-sama would make him know his place! And who's he calling _chibisuke_? like I'm that small."

Rin, who heard his ramblings, spoke up, "But you _are_ small, Jaken-sama. In fact, a lot of things about you are small. Your height, your personality…"

Jaken felt his vein pop. She never fails to comment, does she? "Shut up, Rin! Like you're any bigger yourself!"

He hated it when Rin let out one of her wisecracks. They were highly annoying, and what makes it worse was that she wasn't aware that she was _wisecracking_. They were just a part of her innocent childish banter. That being said, they still managed to make Jaken lose his temper every single time.

"But you're smaller than me, Jaken-sama. You're so small, that you'd blend in with the grass if you stood still enough!" she paused, as if realizing something, "and you're green too!"

Jaken spluttered. "Wha-! Why you! You're so small, that flea bag Myoga could be your grandfather!"

"You're so small, you have difficulty getting on Ah-Un."

"You're so small, Inuyasha's shallow heart seems enormous!"

"You're so small your own staff is laughing at you!"

"IT IS NOT! Would you stop it, Rin!"

Jaken had just about had it. _Had it_ with this girl. He was tired and in a bad mood, and the wretched human brat did nothing but made it worse. He'd tolerated her enough. It's time he demanded some respect.

"But you started it, Ja-"

"I don't care who started it! I've had it with your insolent babbles, you little wretch! You're so small, the night robbers probably didn't notice you when they killed your parents, huh?!"

At that, Rin stopped walking. She froze, her brown eyes wide as she stared at the imp, shocked. Instantly, Jaken felt his anger dissipate. Annoying as she was, bringing up her sorest subject was uncalled for. "N-now Rin, I didn't mean…"

He risked a glance, and shuddered when he saw that their lord was looking over his shoulder, his golden eyes boring straight into the green imp's soul.  
Jaken let out a mortified squeak. Panicking, he turned to Rin, "Forgive me, Rin! That was a spur of the moment! You know I would never mean those horrible things…!"

But the little girl didn't budge. Her head hung low, her small hands clenched into shaking fists at her sides. Jaken swallowed, cold sweat bedecking his body. _Oh, please don't cry, please don't cry…!_ He could only imagine what their lord would do to him should he ever make Rin cry, and the thought sent him shaking violently with fear.

"Rin…?" He tried again, "Rin, are you-"

He head snapped up. She glared at him, the corners of her eyes wet with newly-formed tears. She as pouting so hard, her whole face turned scarlet red. Of all this while, Jaken had never seen her so angry. And it was…unnerving. Very, very, unnerving.

"Um…Rin-"

"JAKEN-SAMA YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE SO SMALL, BUT YOU'RE SUCH A BIG IDIOT! You're so small, a pebble poking your head makes you faint! You're so small, you're not strong enough to pull Ah-Un! AND JAKEN-SAMA YOU'RE SO SMALL, SESSHOMARU-SAMA DOESN'T FEEL ANYTHING WHEN HE STEPS ON YOU!"

Jaken felt his whole body turn into cold stone. "Wha…Se….Sesshomaru-sama…doesn't feel anything…when he…" With eyes as wide as plates, Jaken fell on his back, shaken to the core. He could just make out the figure of the girl from his peripheral vision, her face redder than ever. With a short "Hmph!" she spun, jogging away from him to come walk beside her lord.  
Jaken looked at the stars. _An angry Rin is to be feared_. And then his eyes begin to water. "But does Sesshomaru-sama…really think so little of me…?"

He tried to get up, but found that he couldn't. His legs were numb from the strain he'd put on them that day, and the shock didn't help. "Umm…Sesshomaru-sama…?" he squeaked, "would you please be as kind as to help me on my feet…?"

But the demon lord did not spare a glance at him, walking away as if he heard nothing.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama…!"

And then he felt himself being lifted up and dropped. The next thing he knew, he was on Ah-Un's back.

"Oh…thankyou, Ah-Un," he said weakly. The twin dragons grunted. Jaken sighed, looking at the stars above him. "It's been a tiring day..."

Sesshomaru had been listening to his companion's banter silently. Though he neither stopped nor look interested, he really was listening, for it was, actually, quite amusing to listen to. When Jaken brought up the subject of her parents, though, Sesshomaru had sensed Rin's striking discomfort in the air, and he'd turned. One look at his expression and he knew Jaken got his warning. He watched as the imp tried frantically to calm his young ward, but what happened next surprised even the great demon lord.

" _JAKEN-SAMA YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE SO SMALL, BUT YOU'RE SUCH A BIG IDIOT! You're so small, a pebble poking your head makes you faint! You're so small, you're not strong enough to pull Ah-Un! AND JAKEN-SAMA YOU'RE SO SMALL, SESSHOMARU-SAMA DOESN'T FEEL ANYTHING WHEN HE STEPS ON YOU!"_

At that, Sesshomaru felt the tug of a smile threatening to break out of his lips. That was... a surprisingly good comeback. And where he thought she would cry, she didn't. Rin had held back her tears and countered, in her own way.

He looked at the little girl now walking beside him, one hand lightly gripping his sleeve. That night, Sesshomaru felt nothing but pride for his ward.

 **A/N: Done and done! This was surprisingly hard to write, though. It was a challenge to keep the characters as they were (not OOC). That being said, this was a fun quickie! Might turn it into a drabble series. What do you guys think?**

 **Thankyou for reading!**


End file.
